


Where Do I Belong?

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Alice Cooper & FP Jones II Friendship, Alice Cooper Crying, Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper Friendship, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews crying, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullied Jughead Jones, Bullying, Child Abuse, Crying Jughead Jones, Death Threats, FP Jones & Fred Andrews Friendship, FP Jones II in Jail, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Foster Care, Foster Family, Good Parent Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hal Cooper Being an Asshole, Hal Cooper Hates Jughead Jones, Hal Cooper is the Black Hood, Harassment, Hitting a child, Hospitalization, Hospitalized Jughead Jones, Hospitals, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Moving, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Nice Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective Archie Andrews, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Protective Jughead Jones, Slapping a Child, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, The Black Hood, The Cooper/Jones Family, Threats, Threats of Violence, Worried FP Jones II, bughead - Freeform, bullied, falice - Freeform, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: (Alternative Universe) Jughead accepts The Cooper’s offer for him to live with them while his dad Is In jail. But what Jughead doesn’t know Is that was a big mistake. Jughead finds out that Hal Is The Black Hood long before Betty does. The deeper Jughead gets Into the truth and more Jughead tries to stop Hal and bring his secrets out In the open the more he puts himself In danger! FP Is worried how Alice and Hal might treat his son. Soon FP will learn the hard way that’s It’s only Hal Jughead will have to worry about and that’s It’s not just disrespect Hal Cooper Is giving his boy!
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Betty Cooper, Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Hal Cooper, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones, Hal Cooper & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Tall Boy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Where Do I Belong?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forever_more_fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_more_fanfiction/gifts).



> Note: Polly doesn't move back home

It was after Betty’s speech at the jubilee that Alice’s hatred for The Serpents and The Southside disappeared. Which was part of the reason for what she was going to ask Jughead that night. Alice hugged her daughter.

Alice: Your speech was amazing. It was exactly what we… What I needed to hear. 

Alice: Jughead, Betty has told us about your situation. It’s Irresponsible to have someone switch schools In the middle of the semester. So, Hal?

Hal: Jughead, Alice and I would like to volunteer to be your guardians until your dad Is out. You can come live at our house. 

Alice: In separate bedrooms of course. You’ll be getting Polly’s old room.

Betty: Will social services allow that?

Alice: Of course they would Betty. We’re the perfect family. Do you accept Jughead?

Jughead smiled

Betty: Say yes!(Pulled on his arm)

Jughead laughed 

Jughead: Yes

Alice: Perfect. Jughead, come with me to the trailer to get your stuff. In the morning you can visit your dad before school and tell him the good news.

Jughead: Can I please take my dad’s bike with?

Alice: Of course Jughead. I want you to feel like your dad Is still with you no matter what.

Betty: I’ll see you at home Jug

She kissed his cheek and left with her dad as Alice took the truck to The Jones trailer. Once home and all set up In his new room Jughead was ready for bed. But that’s when he heard a knock on the door, Alice could hear him crying.

Jughead: Come In(Called)

Alice slowly walked In and sat on the bed. She put her arm around his shoulders.

Alice: I know all of this Is so hard for you and It’s all going to get some getting used to. I know how much you love and miss your dad. But we’re going to be here to take care of you and help you.

She slowly pushed him Into his new bed and tucked him In.

Alice: You know, even when I was In high school, when my life was going to Hell a nightlight always made me feel better.

She gently removed his beanie before getting up and turning on Polly’s old nightlight.

Alice: Don’t be afraid to call me or ask for anything else If you’re having trouble sleeping at night.

Jughead: Thank you Mrs. C

Alice: Good night Jughead. Everything’s going to be okay.

She slowly shut the door. In the morning Betty and Alice tried to get Jughead to eat something before he would go see his dad. But Jughead wouldn’t have It, he was ready to talk to his dad! Alice drove him straight there and waited In the car. Soon FP was on the other side of the glass; picking up the phone.

FP: Whoa kid, you look nervous. What’s up?

Jughead took a deep breath before beginning 

Jughead: I am no longer living with the foster family I mentioned last night. After the jubilee Mr. and Mrs. Cooper offered to let me live with them. I’m going to take It dad.

FP rubbed his face stressfully 

FP: Son, I know those two better then you. Truthfully, I’m worried about how Alice and Hal are going to treat you. I’m afraid they’re going to treat you very disrespectfully. You’re going to be living with your girlfriend and I am happy about that at least. But, If you’re being mistreated by Hal and Alice let me know and please, find somewhere else to live. 

They put their right hands on the glass

Jughead: Okay, dad I-

FP: You better get to school now Jug. I love you, please be careful.

Jughead: I love you too dad

Jughead left and went back to Alice’s car. Once she dropped Jughead off at school she returned home to see not only Hal gone but to hear the phone ringing. She answered. 

Alice: Alice Cooper

FP: Alice! It’s FP! I’m going to tell you straight out, you and Hal better be treating my kid with respect while he’s living with you!! If you two hurt or disrespect my son In any way you’ll have me to deal with when I’m out!! By hurting and disrespecting Jughead you’re hurting and disrespecting me and I’m choosing to believe that body of yours still has a heart! Like the heart I knew when we were together In high school! I’ll be checking In on him whenever I can with phone calls Alice, mark my words!!

He hung up. Alice wished he had given her a chance to talk and explain herself, especially about her and Jughead. It was the events that came after FP was arrested that changed her and made her realize that not only she missed being a Southside Serpent but being FP Jones’s lover. She truly wished to show that no matter what Jughead was welcome here and that she was going to take good care of her ex-boyfriend’s son. That she really did think Jughead was good for her daughter and that she truly was starting to develop strong love for the young Serpent. She couldn’t show or prove that to FP yet. But she would never stop or give up on showing and proving all of this to Jughead. She was going to tell Jughead all of this when she gets the chance. Later that day Jughead and Betty joined Archie, Kevin, and Veronica at a cafeteria table.

Kevin: So, what’s It like Jughead, living with this perfect family?

Both Jughead and Betty laughed 

Jughead: Come on Kevin, I just moved In last night! Give me a chance to settle In. But, I do have to say, so far Betty’s mom has been really sweet to me and has been very welcoming and helpful. She’s the one that drove me to the trailer to get my stuff and drove me this morning to see my dad.

Veronica: Sounds like the perfect mom Jughead. Maybe when your dad Is freeded your dad and Betty’s parents can be civil with each other.

Betty: That would be nice V

Jughead: Betty, I’m going to take my first ride on my dad’s motorcycle after school. By myself please. I just want some time to myself to think and take stuff In.

Betty: Of course Jughead, I understand. I’ll tell mom and dad. 

As soon as school was over Jughead went to his new home, hopped on his dad’s bike, and took off. Jughead went to what used to be the Twilight Drive-In. He sat on his dad’s bike missing not just working there, but just enjoying the place. Everything was changing for him so fast and he did not like It! Soon some Serpents walked over to him. One of them was walking a white dog. A tall one, was holding his dad’s Serpent jacket! 

Jughead: That’s…. That’s my dad’s jacket

Tall Boy: We were holding onto It. By blood you’re The Serpent Prince and no matter what The Serpents got your back and are here to help you. Your dad’s jacket Is yours now, take It.

Jughead took It from him. Jughead smiled as he put It on, feeling like he had another part of his dad with him.

Jughead: Thank you. I think I’m going to get back home now. Um-

Tall Boy: Tall Boy. The name’s Tall Boy.

Jughead: Thank you Tall Boy

He hopped on the bike and took off. When he walked Into his house supper was being set on the table.

Alice: Did you have a nice ride Jughead?

Jughead: I did, thank you Mrs. Cooper

Alice: Your dad’s jacket, It looks good on you

Jughead smiled

Jughead: Thanks

As soon as everyone sat down and dug In Alice spoke again.

Alice: You can tell me Jughead. I promise I don’t mind. I swear, I have changed. I know you’re already a Serpent by blood, but are you going to join? Are you going to do The Serpent Trails? 

Jughead: I am, I-

Hal: I don’t want that kind of stuff In my house

Alice: Hal-

Jughead: What kind of stuff, where I come from and what I was born as?! I’m proud of everything my dad and I are!! I will do whatever Serpent stuff I please and I don’t have to explain anything to you or get anyone’s permission to be who I am!!

All of a sudden Hal slapped him In the face hard; knocking him on the floor along with the chair. Alice quickly ran over to Jughead; protectively shielding him.

Alice: Hal!(Cried)

Hal: He will follow my rules while living under this roof!! Remove the Serpent jacket and hand It to me Alice!

Alice: No!(Cried)

Hal: Alice-

Alice: Hell fucking no! You can show Jughead, his dad, and their people the respect they deserve or leave this house forever!!

Hal huffed 

Hal: I’ll be staying at a B&B by The Registry 

Alice: Go! Now!

Hal pointed at Jughead while sneering at him

Hal: This Isn’t over boy!!

He left as Alice gently pushed some of Jughead’s hair off of his forehead. She could see a big bruise on Jughead’s right cheek.

Alice: Come with me Jughead. I want to look you over and talk to you privately. 

She gently helped him to his feet then took him to his bathroom. That’s when Jughead saw his bruise. But he and Alice didn’t see anything else. So she took him to his bed where they sat together with Alice’s left arm around his shoulders.

Alice: I want you to listen to me Jughead. I know the way I treated you and your dad before was not right. But I need you to believe me when I say I will take care of you and keep you safe, that Includes from Hal. Once again, I am proud that I used to be a Southside Serpent. I am one by blood too. And maybe, I want to rejoin. If Betty wants to join The Serpents too I will be more than happy with that.

Jughead: You?! You were a Serpent?!

Alice laughed

Alice: Yes, I was. I understand you, your dad, and The Serpents more than you think. Jughead, I need you to understand that I have come to love you very much and that I welcome you with open arms. I used to date your dad In high school so you could have ended up my son anyways. But either way, even If your dad and I don’t get back together, I love you as my son. I am more than ready to have you under this roof and take care of you. And I truly do think you’re a good choice for my daughter. 

Jughead wasn’t expecting any of this. He thought he’d never see this side of Alice Cooper. By the time she was done talking there was tears In his eyes. He jumped on her; hugging her tight.

Jughead: Thank you!! Thank you so much!!

She gently hugged him back

Alice: You’re welcome Jughead

They gently broke the hug

Jughead: Thank you… Mom(Smiled gently) 

Alice laughed gently

Alice: You only need to call me that If you want. But If you don’t want to call me mom you can just call me Alice. I think you had enough family time tonight. Let me bring your food upstairs so you can eat In here. 

She stood up

Alice: And before I forget 

She turned on the nightlight before leaving. After Jughead ate the rest of his chicken drumsticks, green beans, and smashed potatoes and gravy he called It a night. Alice dropping Jughead off at the prison before school started being a daily roteen. But Alice still refused to see FP. She wanted to explain first that she cares for Jughead and Is taking good care of him. She wanted FP to believe her before anything. As soon as FP saw the bruise as he sat down his blood was boiling with anger! 

FP: God dammit boy, Hal or Alice did that, didn’t they?!!

Jughead: Dad, It’s okay. It was just Hal. Alice protected me and took care of me. She’s the one that has been taking good care of me and welcoming me since I moved In. She cares about me, I promise! Just like she still cares about you. She told me about you and her In high school. She also regrets everything and Is sorry for the way she treated us before. If It wasn’t for her Hal could have done a lot worst to me!! She forced him to leave! She kicked him out!!

FP blinked back tears as he put his hand on the glass.

FP: So you’re safe son? You’re happy and being treated like you deserve?

Jughead nodded yes; tears filling his eyes as he joined In putting his hand on the glass.

FP: Good baby, that’s all I care about. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?

Jughead nodded yes before leaving. When Alice got home she received another phone call from FP.

FP: Jughead told me not just what happened, but told me everything! Thank you Alice! Thank you so much!!

Alice: So you believe It then? You forgive me? 

FP: I do Alice. I believe my son and just like him I forgive you. Keep taking good care of him. And keep Hal the Hell away from him!!

Alice: I will FP. Thank you.

He hung up. Meanwhile Jughead and his friends sat down In the student lounge with his friends.

Archie: Betty, please tell me that bruise on Jug’s cheek Is not from your parents?

Betty sighed sadly

Betty: Parent Archie. My dad refuses to let Jughead be who he Is. He slapped him last night during dinner for wearing a Serpent jacket. My mom protected Jughead and kicked my dad out.

Archie: Are you okay Jughead? That must have been terrifying! 

Jughead: I-

Suddenly Kevin ran In

Veronica: Whoa Kevin, what’s up?

Kevin: I was In Fox Forrest last night. Midge and Moose were attacked by The Black Hood. Midge Is unharmed, but Moose Is In the hospital.

Betty: Oh my god!

Archie: I’ll check on Moose after school

After school Jughead went to do his first two Serpent Trails at The White Wym. After that he went to Pops to get a strawberry milkshake for Alice to surprise her and thank her for all that she has done for him. As soon as he walked In he heard someone call to him. Jughead smiled and walked over to the booth.

Jughead: Mr. Andrews!

Fred: Hey Jug! How’s It going with living with Alice?

Jughead: Amazing actually- 

Fred: That bruise doesn’t look amazing. Archie told me, he’s In the bathroom.

Jughead: Well, I think Alice can wait a little longer for her surprise thank you milkshake. I’ll sit with you two.

Fred: Let me get you your own milkshake, my treat.

Jughead: Thank you Mr. Andrews. I-

Soon a guy In a black hood stormed In; gun pointing and shouting. “The Black Hood, the guy that everyone has been talking about. The guy that attacked Midge and Moose.” Thought Jughead. Jughead saw why Fred was staring In the direction of the bathrooms, Archie was standing there while his dad was shaking his head no; telling him to stay there. Soon the guy walked towards Jughead and Fred. But just as the guy pulled the trigger Jughead ran In front of Fred. Jughead fell weakly to the floor as the guy ran out. Archie quickly ran over as his dad put pressure on Jughead’s bleeding wound.

Archie: Let’s get him to the hospital dad! Let’s get him to the hospital!

Jughead cried out In pain as Fred picked him up Into his arms.

Fred: Hang In there Jughead! Hang In there!

The Andrews men quickly got Into the truck and took off. Once at the hospital they ran In; Fred carrying Jughead In his arms.

Archie: Help please! 

Doctors and nurses quickly ran over

Dr. Masters: What’s his name and what happened?!

Archie: My best friend, Jughead Jones. He was shot.

Fred gently laid Jughead on the gurney

Fred: We’re right here Jughead! We’re right here!

The gurney was taken away

Fred: I think you should call your mom and tell her to come to Riverdale. I’m going to call Alice and Betty.

The Andrews men made their phone calls. Soon enough The Cooper women ran In with tears In their eyes. Along with Kevin and Sheriff Keller and Veronica. Archie and Betty sobbed as they hugged each other.

Alice: I’ll call FP. What happened Fred?!

Fred: Jughead came to Pops. I was already there with Archie. As we sat and talked The Black Hood walked In. He was aiming for me, but Jughead ran In front of me!

Alice: Don’t worry kids, Jughead Jones Is strong stuff. He’ll make It. I’m going to go call his dad.

Alice walked away and called the jail

FP: Alice? Hey, how’s Jug?

She sobbed out

Alice: FP, there was an Incident while he was at Pops. The Black Hood came there. Fred said he was at Pops too and that The Black Hood was aiming for him. But Jughead jumped In front of him! He was shot FP! He was shot!

She could hear FP sobbing on the other end

FP: The minute he wakes I want you to have him call me! You hear me Alice?!!

Alice sniffled

Alice: I will. And once I’m allowed In the room I will not leave his side!! I swear! I swear to all the Gods I will not leave him alone In this!! I swear to all the Gods, I won’t let him leave his life!!

FP wiped his tears

FP: I know you won’t Alice. I trust you with him. Keep me Informed, please. Both you and Fred.

He hung up. After three more hours Dr. Masters walked over to Alice.

Dr. Masters: We were able to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding. But he hasn’t opened his eyes yet nore Is he breathing on his own. Mrs. Cooper, keep him calm. Gently bring him back, It could make all the difference. 

Alice Immediately went to Jughead’s room. She could see a tube down his throat and gaze on his wound. Without hesitation she took a seat next to his bed and grabbed his left hand. As Jughead laid there limp all he could think of about was there’s no way any of this Is a coincidence. The night that Hal Cooper slapped and harassed him a killer had come to Riverdale and almost kills Midge and Moose. And more Importantly, he would never forget Hal Cooper’s eyes during their dinner conversation. And The Black Hood’s eyes…. Were Hal Cooper’s eyes! As Jughead continued his deep thoughts Alice gently kissed his forehead.

Alice: I love you Jughead. I’m right here. Everything’s going to be okay. 

A nurse walked In and handed Alice a bag

The Nurse: This Is all Jughead had on him

Alice wiped her tears and took the bag

Alice: Thank you

She looked until she found Jughead’s cell phone. She saw a text from…. Tall Boy!? She remembered Tall Boy. And she knew without FP’s help In explaining everything Tall Boy and the other Serpents would just see Jughead moving In with her as a sign of betrayal and stop him from joining The Serpents. No way In Hell did she want that for Jughead! But she still needed to tell Tall Boy what was going on. And apparently, tell Tall Boy that Jughead would not be getting Penny Peabody’s help! She did not want that boy anywhere near that horrid women! Tall Boy’s text said “Make sure you’re ready for your last trail. Also, I know someone who can help your dad.” Alice replied with “I know you don’t know me, but I am Jughead’s foster mom while FP Is In jail. There was an Incident, Jughead was shot by The Black Hood. He’s In the hospital and has yet to breathe on his own or wake up. He’ll come see you when he’s released. As for helping his dad, I know you’re talking about Penny Peabody. I don’t want my son anywhere near that women, so he will stay clear! We’ll find another way to help FP.” What Alice saw next made her heart drop even more. It was a reminder, a reminder that…. FP’s court hearing was tomorrow morning! And his own son was not going to be able to be there! All thanks to this stupid Black Hood!!

Alice: I’m so sorry Jughead! I’m so so sorry!

She laid her head on the bed; eventually letting herself fall asleep. In the morning Archie and Veronica walked Into Pops.

Pop: Archie, Veronica, how’s Jughead?

Archie: We don’t know Pop. He still hasn’t woken up yet. But my dad told me what he was trying to do here last night before he was shot. I like to buy It for him and make It a thank you surprise from me too. Jughead was going to buy a strawberry milkshake for Mrs. Cooper. I’d like to buy It for him.

Pop: Of course Archie. Coming right up.

Meanwhile Cheryl did as she promised Betty. As soon as the court hearing was done Fred and Archie walked over to FP.

Fred: I’m SO sorry buddy! You know If It wasn’t for the events of last night Jughead would have been here.

FP sighed sadly

FP: I know. I just hope he’s okay.

Fred: Also, Alice wanted us to tell you that Mary will help try to get you freeded. 

FP: Thanks Fred

FP was taken away as The Andrews men left. Fred dropped Archie off at the school before going to work. As soon Archie walked Into the student lounge Betty ran over to him with Kevin.

Betty: Please tell me Cheryl came through?! 

Archie: She did. Plus my mom will help, as promised.

Betty: Thank goodness!

Kevin: How’s Jughead doing Betty?

Betty: I received a text from my mom this morning. He’s still the same.

Kevin: Poor Jughead. He doesn’t deserve anything that he Is going through.

Meanwhile Alice was watching over Jughead while holding on tightly to his left hand.

Alice: Jug, If you awake I will buy you a big Pops buffet, I promise.(Said gently)

She softly kissed his forehead. The mention of Pops made Jughead see flashes of the event. But soon It also made him remember something. “Pops, the milkshake he was supposed to bring Alice! Alice!!” Jughead’s eyes shot open causing Alice to have a look of relief on her face as tears filled her eyes.

Alice: Oh my god! Jughead! Jughead, can you hear me?!

Jughead slowly nodded yes

Alice: Hang on, I’ll get a nurse

Soon Jughead was being put back under so the nurse could take the tube out. It was five hours later when Jughead slowly opened his eyes. Alice started running her fingers through Jughead’s hair.

Alice: Oh Jug, I was so worried about you. Are you okay?

Jughead: I think so. I-

He quickly sat up

Jughead: My dad’s hearing!! My dad!!

Alice: Hey hey hey, shh, It’s okay. Everything going to be okay. Cheryl helped make a difference In your dad’s case. But your dad knows what happened and he’s beyond worried about you. You need to call him, right now!

He knew she was right. He grabbed his cell phone and called the jail right away! Soon FP answered. 

FP: Alice?! Please tell me my son Is okay?!!

Jughead could hear quivering and shaking In his dad’s voice. He knew his dad feared the opposite! He knew his dad feared he was dead! Jughead couldn’t help but sobbing right along with his dad.

Jughead: Daddy!!

FP breathed out harder sobs. Jughead could hear disbelief In his dad’s voice.

FP: J-Jug? Is that really you?

Jughead let’s more tears roll down his cheeks. 

Jughead: D-Daddy, It’s really me, I’m okay.

FP: Juggie! You had me so worried.... I-I thought you... Oh my god boy!(Cried) 

Jughead sobbed out

Jug: I know. I thought I was going to die too.

FP: You were very brave and honorable In protecting Fred at Pops. I’m so happy both you and Fred and Archie are safe and alive. You did good, my beautiful brave baby boy! I’m so proud of you, always!! I love you SO MUCH baby!!

Jughead: I love you daddy! I just wish you were here!!

FP: I know sweetheart, I do too. But Mary Andrews Is doing her best to try and help me. I have to go, but hang In there Juggie!

He hung up

Alice: The nurse said you’re good to go. Let’s get you out of here! Tall Boy has been asking about you though, you should go see The Serpents at The White Wym so they can see you’re okay. Are you okay to drive, or do you need me to drop you off?

Jughead: I’ll be okay Alice. Thank you.

Alice: You’re welcome. I’ll see you at home honey. 

After Jughead was ready to leave the hospital he took off on his motorcycle. Soon he walked Into The White Wym.

Tall Boy: We were all so worried. Someone already texted from your phone about what happened. But what did you do when The Black Hood showed up?

Jughead: He wasn’t after me. He was after a man who’s like a second dad to me. Without hesitation, I jumped In front of my second dad.

Tall Boy: Well, I think In that case, you have already completed your last trail.

Jughead blinked In shock and surprise

Jughead: What?!

Tall Boy: The last trail Is supposed to test your bravery and the level of pain you can take. It’s supposed to prove If you’re going to protect us and have our backs right back. And I believe you. You passed. Congrats, Serpent Prince. 

Jughead: Thanks Tall Boy. I should get back home. 

Tall Boy: See you around Jones

As Jughead walked out of The White Wym he saw he had a text from Betty. It said “Don’t come home yet, my dad came to pick up a few things.” Jughead decided to use this time to search Hal’s B&B room. As soon as Jughead broke Into the room he started searching and taking pictures. Jughead saw a notepad with a list of victims plus the pictures of them. Jughead himself being one of them! Eventually, he found Hal’s black hood! God, he knew he was right! But what Jughead didn’t know Is Hal set up a camera to film 24/7, so Jughead was being filmed! He took pictures of whatever he needed then booked It out of there! Jughead decided he wasn’t going to tell his dad about any of this until he was freeded. The next day after school just as Jughead was about to start his bike Hal Cooper stormed over.

Hal: What do you know boy?!

Jughead: I know you’re a psycho. And I know I am going to bring you down and air out of your dirty laundry for everyone to see!

Hal: Where are the pictures you piece of trash?!

Jughead: Not telling, scumbag. Stay the hell out of MY house! Alice Is MY family now!! Just like Betty!(Hissed)

Hal pointed In his face

Hal: Mark my words boy, just like Moose and Midge you’re on my list. But with you, I won’t fuckin miss!

He stormed off. As soon as Hal was out of sight Jughead took off and went straight home. As soon as Jughead ran Into his room and shut the door he went on his laptop to look at the pictures from the B&B he emailed himself. But soon a video popped up on his phone of him In Hal’s B&B room along with a text from Hal saying “From this angle the cops aren’t going to see any evidence. All they’re going to see Is a kid breaking Into someone’s B&B room. If jail Is the way you want to be with your daddy then go ahead and keep testing boy, I’ll send this video to the cops faster than you can show that evidence to them!” Jughead swore under his breath. But then Jughead also started to think, “What Is more Important, his freedom for the price of Hal Cooper’s true Identity still remaining a secret? Or exposing him for the real filth he Is and that Is would cause a not so terrible chance that Jughead could end up In the same jail as his dad?” He decided tomorrow after school he was going to show Alice and Betty the evidence then go to Sheriff Keller by himself to show him the evidence. But the next day after school when Jughead walked Into his front yard not only did he see that Alice and Betty were not home but he saw The Black Hood AKA Hal Cooper standing across the street. Without hesitation Jughead booked It Inside. He pulled the ladder down to the attic, ran up, shut the door, and hid behind a mirror. Soon he heard footsteps, then the ladder opening again, then more footsteps. Jughead stayed quiet as he heard someone looking around the attic. But he screamed as someone grabbed his left arm. He fought as whoever It was put a hand on his mouth. But soon he saw It was…. His dad! But he and his dad didn’t have time to take In this moment or the fact that they were together again. They kept their voices low as his dad slowly removed his hand.

FP: What’s wrong Jug? Why are you hiding up here?

Jughead: The Black Hood, I saw him across the street.

FP: Okay. I know Alice keeps a gun In a safe In her bedroom. We’re going to slowly and quietly as we can leave the attic and go Into her bedroom. Okay?

Jughead nodded yes. His dad slowly helped him stand. As they slowly and quietly got out of the basement FP didn’t let go of his arm until they were In Alice’s bedroom. But as soon as they walked Into the bedroom Hal threw FP hard Into the closet door. Hal no longer cared and was no longer wearing his Black Hood mask.

Jughead: Dad!(Yelled worriedly) 

Just as Hal was about to grab Jughead FP repeatedly hit him In the back with the clothes pole from the closet.

FP: Keep your hands off my son!

Jughead: Dad!

Hal threw FP hard Into the TV stand before punching Jughead In the mouth giving him a very bloody mouth and knocking him onto the floor. FP quickly jumped onto his back. But Hal threw him onto the bed and punched him so hard In the face he knocked the wind out of FP. Jughead could see some blood dripping down his dad’s chin. Hal seized Jughead’s arms so he was off of the floor.

Jughead: No!

Jughead gasped loudly and desperately grabbed at his neck as Hal chocked him with a wire. As FP slowly came to he saw a pair of rainbow scissors on Alice’s night stand.

FP: Hey!(Screamed angrily) 

He flew the scissors forward with such force It went straight Into Hal’s right eye causing him to fall onto his back. FP quickly got off the bed as Jughead took the wire off of his neck.

FP: Fuck you!

He kicked the scissors with such force he pushed the scissors Into Hal’s skull even further killing him. Jughead quickly ran Into his dad’s arms. His dad’s arms wrapped tightly around his boy as they both breathed relivly.

FP: You’re okay baby, you’re okay. I’ll call the cops, you call Alice and Betty. Okay?

Jughead nodded yes as his dad kissed his forehead. After The Jones men made their phone calls they sat In silent on the couch; FP holding his boy on his lap. But soon cops busted In along with Alice and Betty. The Cooper women were so worried about Jughead while FP; while worried about his boy was also worried Keller would try to throw him back In jail. But he remained calm as Sheriff Keller approached him and his son after Tom came back downstairs after looking at Hal’s body.

Sheriff Keller: I am not here to arrest either of you FP. Stay calm. But we still need to know exactly what happened. I’ll start with Jughead first. Let’s go to your room Jughead.

But Jughead didn’t move nore did his dad let go of him.

Sheriff Keller: It’s okay FP, let go. I’m not going to do anything to him.

FP let out a shuddering breath as he slowly helped his son off of his lap. Jughead slowly followed Sheriff Keller to his room then sat on his bed. 

Sheriff Keller: Okay, how long have you known Hal Cooper was The Black Hood?

Jughead: I always had a suspicion since he practically abused me at the kitchen table.

Sheriff Keller: The night Alice kicked him out?

Jughead nodded yes 

Sheriff Keller: Did you learn you were right before today?

Jughead: Yes, I… I broke Into his B&B and found the evidence I needed after I was released from the hospital. I’ll give you my phone. I was planning on coming to you after school today, after I told Alice and Betty first. But that’s when I saw Hal wearing his Black Hood mask staring at me across the street. I ran Inside and hid In the attic. That’s when my dad found me and we had to defend ourselves from Hal.

Sheriff Keller: Thank you Jughead. Don’t worry, you’re not In trouble for breaking Into Hal’s B&B room. Give me your cell phone and I’ll have Kevin give It back to you as soon as we can.

Jughead handed the Sheriff his cell phone. Sheriff Keller didn’t have as many questions for FP. Soon Hal’s body was being taken away and after pictures Alice’s room was cleaned up. Alice and Betty gave FP and Jughead the time alone they needed In Jughead’s room. Jughead was crying as he clutched his dad tight; his dad’s arms holding him tightly. 

FP: I’m not going anywhere Juggie. Ever again! But let me ask, how badly do you want to continue living here?

Jughead blinked as he sobbed out

Jughead: You…. You would move In here?!

FP: I know how much you and Alice grew to love each other. And she’s right, If I stayed with her she would have been your mom anyways. Alice and I are ready to get back together Jug. We’re ready to be a family with you. What do you say kiddo?

Jughead: Y-Yes! Yes please!

FP Inhaled as he laid his head on his son’s head; taking In his baby boy’s scent.

FP: God, I missed you. I missed you SO MUCH kid.(Breathed)

Jughead: Me too daddy. Me too.

FP left a long kiss on his boy’s forehead; being thankful It was not the last! Once FP moved his stuff Into the house as well the family became The Cooper-Jones family. Jughead felt beyond happy and started calling Alice mom.


End file.
